


all the colors of the rainbow

by pastelxzavva



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Let him admire his boyfriend okay, M/M, SHUSH, Ty loves Josh's hair, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: "Yeah, I have to make sure his hair is cut properly.""I- yeah." (Laughter)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 134 Words // No Warnings // Sorry it's so short.. does the fluff make up for it?

tyler just loves josh’s hair. it's so soft - it's fluffy, and it’s a source of comfort for tyler almost. he loves the colors josh dyes it, he loves how the fans react to each new colors, he loves how josh giggles whenever he says that he likes the color, or when how he just gives that little mumble of _your hair is so soft._

josh doesn't mind when tyler plays with his hair. he melts when it happens, he doesn't even think about it anymore - he just subconsciously tilts his head into tyler’s hand. he knows the weird looks, he knows the disgusted mumbling, he knows it all and doesn't care.

if josh were to dye his hair hunter orange, tyler would just laugh and love it anyway. 

because he loves his joshie’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it? :)


End file.
